


The Bat'leth Session

by JinnyR



Series: Truly, Madly, Deeply [20]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinnyR/pseuds/JinnyR
Summary: Janeway and Chakotay in training.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Truly, Madly, Deeply [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826455
Kudos: 20





	The Bat'leth Session

**Author's Note:**

> **This story by the late JinnyR has been posted to AO3 with the permission of her family.**

The doors swooshed open as a sleepy voice called, "Come in." 

B'Elanna poked her head in and looked around. "Captain?" 

She heard a sigh, and then Kathryn's voice. "In here." 

B'Elanna entered and walked hesitantly towards the bedroom door. She gaped at the sight presented and leaned against the frame. 

"What the hell are you doing in bed? You know we're due at a bat'leth training session with Chakotay in ten minutes."

Two blurry eyes looked at her over the blankets. "I can't do it today, B'Elanna, I just can't. The bat'leth and I are not going to be one today. You'd either cut off my arm or I would. Go away."

"Uh-uh," B'Elanna shook her head. "It's my session too, and I don't mind if we keep the safety protocols on -- so move your ass." And then, as a thought struck her, she added, "Are you sick, Captain? Should I call the Doctor?" She looked towards the cabin's door and exchanged a worried look with Chakotay. He started walking towards the bedroom and stopped just out of the Captain's line of sight. 

"No! Good gawd, don't call that prissy bag of photons!" For the first time Janeway's voice had spirit and her eyes were wide open. It didn't last long. "I guess I'm just a little tired today, that's all. Please re-schedule with Commander Chakotay, but don't tell him why." 

B'Elanna stared belligerently, "You can do your own dirty work, Captain, when it comes to Chakotay. Besides, I still don't know why myself; what the hell are you playing at?" 

Janeway sighed again. "I've been working a little extra lately." Out of sight Chakotay rolled his eyes. He guessed silently that this meant that her usual fifteen-hour days had been stretched even further. Janeway continued, "I'm just tired. Go away." 

B'Elanna stared. "Kahless, Captain, you know damned well Chakotay had to go to a lot of effort to accommodate this session. Couldn't you have tried at least?" 

Janeway's face looked earnest as she cried, "I did! I got up, had my shower, dried myself, put on my robe, and came back in here to make my bed."

B'Elanna waited, but finally had to demand, "Well? Then what?" 

"I picked up a blanket and just fell in. Please," Janeway repeated, "Just go away, I don't want to play today." There was a pause. "Dismissed, Lieutenant." And she rolled her back towards B'Elanna to emphasise that the conversation was over.

B'Elanna looked up at Chakotay with a perfect Tuvok eyebrow. He jerked his head towards the cabin door in a silent command for her to leave. She looked back at Janeway, again at Chakotay, and slowly grinned.

"Okay, Captain, I'll leave." She started towards the door and called back wickedly, "But be careful what you wish for." The last thing she saw as the doors swooshed shut was Chakotay pulling his workout shirt over his head. 

Kathryn was just falling back into the luxury of sleep when she felt someone climbing into her bed. She was sitting up at full red alert before she was even awake. She looked around and her eyes goggled. Her voice was a strangled yell.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Commander!" 

"I think I'm getting into bed, Captain." His eyes held hers steadily as he rolled onto his hip to face her and raised himself up on his elbow. 

She sank down into the same position and gave him her best death glare. "I believe your bed is on the other side of that wall, mister. And you'd better get to it if you know what's best for you." 

He replied calmly, "No, not today. Not this time." He lowered himself to a prone position and proceeded to get comfortable. It took all his willpower to keep himself from looking at her stunned face.

Kathryn's voice was icy as she leaned down towards him. "I. Beg. Your. Pardon. Commander."

"I said no," he said mildly. "And don't try that threatening tone with me, Kathryn, I'm not some hostile alien in a viewscreen. I know all your captain's tricks." He closed his eyes but he couldn't keep the corner of his lips from curving into a tiny smile. 

Kathryn stared down at him in amazement. The son of a bitch was enjoying himself. She looked around wildly as if in a desperate attempt to locate her mind but she was just too bone weary to gather her wits. Her ongoing favourite fantasy of having this man in her bed came unwillingly to her mind, but this absurd situation was diametrically opposed to it. Shit. 

"Explain yourself, Commander. Now." 

_So, she's still on titles,_ Chakotay mused. _She'd probably use them if I was on top of her._ He shrugged mentally, rose back up on his elbow, and looked right into her eyes. "You know, Kathryn, B'Elanna was right. I juggled six days of my schedule to be able to join this morning's bat'leth session. And for what? So I could share a little down time with you, that's for what." He leaned towards her. "You're not the only tired person on the command team, you know. And, it just so happens that I much prefer your choice of how we share this time together. Good call, _Captain_." He fell back down and rolled away from her.

Her eyes were wide with shock and then slowly she capitulated. Her exhaustion had returned along with her heart rate and it was hitting her with a vengeance. This wasn't even yellow alert. Her stare was fixed on the ceiling as she fell back to her pillow and moaned, "Oh, what the hell." She gathered the blankets around her chin and rolled away from him. 

She heard him roll back towards her and rise up again on his elbow. "One more thing, Kathryn." 

She groaned and rolled onto her back and looked up at him. "What now, Chakotay?"

"Our goodnight kiss." And with that startling announcement he lowered his face to hers and found her lips. His free hand slid up her arm until it cupped her cheek. The kiss started soft and leisurely but before she knew it his tongue had opened her mouth and they were passionately exploring each other. Kathryn's core turned red hot with longing and she unwittingly slid one hand up his neck and into his hair. Suddenly, he raised his head and gazed into her eyes. 

"Sweet dreams, Kathryn." And, again, he rolled his back to her. She gasped and caught her breath before angrily flopping away from him.

"And don't hog the covers!" was the last thing she heard.

THE END?


End file.
